


As We Fall

by GingerValeska



Category: Supah Ninjas (TV)
Genre: All the kinky shit i wanted to see but never did bc this ship is rare, Blowjobs, M/M, Many of them, Mike is a kinky slut, Owen the local daddy, Semi-Public Sex, every month is a kink-month, lots of sex i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerValeska/pseuds/GingerValeska
Summary: "This is wrong""It doesn't have to be, we know each other for years""No I mean, the place""Huh...?""We're still in the dojo!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just chapter one, soon I'll add more. 
> 
> Since there aren't stories about those two or many about Supah Ninjas, why not.
> 
> Tried my best with this one :P next ones will be longer istg.

Once upon a time, there was a place called Empire City, located somewhere in the New York area of the United States of America. A rather quiet city, with few citizens and low crime activity. Or that's what they wanted to show us and make us believe...

The truth is, that the city was drowning in a wave of criminals, weird creatures, abnormal activity and  _ninjas._  Everything was slowly coming up to the surface slowly, except from one thing. Questions were up, curiosity on the maximum, reporters around. How were the criminals caught before the police have the chance to even get in the crime scene? The answer, even if it sounds weird and unbelievable, is  _ninja_ s.

And not just any ninjas...

Anyways, things are rarely quiet anymore. Police seem upset by the 'weird ninja' activity and get back to work, working on their speed and security system for any kind of trouble. For now, though, there is nothing urgent that requires their attention. But that doesn't mean it doesn't require the ninja's attention. The series of robberies were all random pieces of an unsolvable puzzle for the police, but actual pieces of a solvable puzzle for the ninjas. Everything was planned well. What was stolen was computer pieces, nanotechnology, anonymous substances and the ninjas knew, from the tracks, that only  _Ishina_ could be behind this.

After the dojo was fixed by Quinton, aka kid Q for short, the ninjas seem to still have a lot of work to do. But first-

"What do you mean the birds have to leave?!" That was the first sound that got to be heard, and it didn't sound happy at all.

"What do  _yo_ u mean they have to stay?! They- They ruin the atmosphere!" Another not-so-happy voice was heard.

"I think they make this place look...more bright and peaceful and maybe slightly cute" One more was up but didn't sound upset.

"I agree with Amanda, tho not about the cute part..." Yamato decided to get involved into this, even if he knew it was a bad idea and timing.

"I think I have to agree, I may not like  _tha_ t" Hologramps suddenly appeared in the scene, pointing at the mess over the computer system. "But a few painting doesn't look bad at all"

"You too hologramps?! Oh I can't believe y'all, do you  _not_ see what I see?" Owen spoke up again, turning around, but accidentally bumping on a confused Mike. "Oh  _oh,_ Mike! Man thank you, help me out buddy, tell them how  _awful_ that painting is and how it must go!"

Mike looked at Yamato, Hologramps, Amanda and Quinton at one side of the dojo while Owen was alone on the other side, but before he had the chance to answer Quinton cut him off.

"No Mike, tell Owen how wrong he is and how the painting  _must_ stay, besides we all agree here" Quinton says, crossing his arms and slightly pouting.

"Well, I-"

"You don't really expect him to agree with you guys right? I mean, excuse me isn't it obvious that he will agree with me, his best friend for years since we were kids?" Owen pushes himself past Mike, getting close to the others with a threatening aura.

"Owen I don't think-"

"Ha ha it's still 4 against 2, we won we keep the painting" Yamato laughs, still knowing he shouldn't be doing this.

"And I'm a girl, seriously the only girl here my opinion should count, the dojo needs some style" Amanda says flatly.

"Uh, guys..."

That causes Owen to throw his arms up in the air. "You opinion should- what now?! This is a dojo as you said, not your toom, it doesn't need anything more than it had!"

"Guys please-"

"Just because it a dojo it doesn't mean it doesn't have to be pleasant for the eye" She scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

"GUYS"

This time Mike seemed to have had enough of this childish fight about some painting that shouldn't be even a problem, not even the slightest. The room fell silent. His hands were clenched into tight fists, anger was burning inside him and it was visible to everyone. No one dared to speak up, the only thing they could do is wait patiently for him to calm down, and tell them what's on his mind.

"I'm sorry" That was the first thing that came out, before clearing his throat. "We got other, more important things to care about than a painting on the wall that no one is going to see except from us" A faint smile appeared at the end.  _That as long as everything goes as planned._

"I suppose Mike is right" Quinton was the first to speak up.

Amanda, after checking her surroundings, and ignoring the chicken nugget in Quinton's hand, she spoke calmly. "Yes, Mike is right, we really shouldn't be arguing about something that childish" A slight giggle escaped at the end.

"Yeah yeah, Mike is right we all agree yay" Owen groaned, definitely not happy about the situation but he chose to leave it be.

A moment passed. He felt like exploding.

"You still didn't tell us who are you with tho-"

He stopped, looking around him, noticing all he was receiving was glares.

"Wha- Oh okay we're done with it? Alright fine, for now" A small smirk appeared on his lips right after he whispered the last part. Loud enough for everyone to hear, but that's Owen.

The rest of the evening went completely fine for them. Quinton and Yamato went to finish the painting, along with Amanda since she so wanted to give them a girl advice and Owen who obviously was still negative about this so be had to complain, hologramps disappeared a long time ago, Mike was...sitting across all of them. Something hologramps usually did. He was just staring with a sad smile on his lips. Staring only one of them the most and that one was the taller figure on the view, human figure.  _Owen_.

_Only if you kne_ w. Mike keeps repeating that over and over on his head. As if something will change.

The young Fukanaga himself knew this was just a silly crush, something he will get over with soon. Or that's what he thought at first. It's been years, ever since they were both children running and playing around with video games and his action figures. Not that they weren't playing video games now, just less since being a ninja is more important. Plus the city refuses to give them a break, crime here crime there.

Nevertheless, they still managed to handle things well with Mike's father, school, activities, responsibilities, etc. Mike wishes he could handle this crush as well as being a ninja, it was driving him nuts, he hated the fact that liking a guy makes him gay or bisexual but he hated the fact that he liked his best friend the most. He couldn't risk ruining everything from his friendship to being a ninja just because of a stupid crush. He knew all he had to do is turn his heart to stone and try his best to get over it.

No matter how hard it was to take his eyes off the other while training, looking at all those muscles makes his thoughts go wild. Last time they fought around subspiders, Owen seemed stronger than him, and he probably still is somehow. Makes him wonder how easy it is for the taller man to pin him against that wall, or pin him against anything in general. Would he be able to? Thinking about it, it's not like Mike wouldn't let him do that, but just saying in case he wanted to play hard to get. He could already imagine how it would happen, maybe how he wanted it to happen. Big hands running around his naked body, lips kissing, teeth biting, all while he was perfectly tied on the bed. He wanted to feel defenseless underneath him, he wanted to be marked and bruised so everyone would know who he belongs to, he wanted to be touched everywhere possible...he wanted Owen deep insid-

"Too far I went too far" He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, looking around to see everyone still doing them thing.

_Good, at least no one noticed._

"Something's wrong, Mike?" A deep old voice came from behind.

_Oh no, I take it back, karma you're a bitch._

"N-No, I was just spacing out" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that so? Very well then" Hologramps sighed, giving him a look, something that showed Mike that he should be careful next time or he could get caught.

If he wasn't already caught. Only the thought gave him goosebumps.

Should spend less time lusting over him, around people, in the dojo, where someone can easily catch me staring.

"Guys, I think we have a problem" Amanda snapped, making everyone turn to look at the screen.

"A robbery? That's the 5th this month" Owen complained as always.

"Ishina again? What is it this time?" Mike rolled his eyes, slowly walking up close to the others.

"It's not exactly a robbery, nor Ishina" She started explaining, looking at the information again and again before continuing. "It's-"

"Checkmate?" They all said at the same time, equally shocked.

"Didn't we lock him in that asylum?" Owen's voice turns into a low hiss.

"Yeah about that..." The blonde started, not being able to finish as all eyes were focused on her. "Uh, you guys remember when Mike was captured by Eternum back then?"

"Yes" Both Mike and Owen answered at the same time, while Quinton was obviously confused.

"I met Checkmate there" She took a sharp breath. "I had to help Mike somehow, and fast so messed up with the electricity"

"Oh so...uh, so what does that have to do with any of it" 

Quinton sure took his time to take down all possibilities before ending up with the right one. "Most doors there work with electricity, they open with specific codes or handprints, which means when Amanda shut the system down, all doors  that work like that opened automatically" 

"So that's how Checkmate got out" Owen laughed to himself.

"But wait, there were more than just one criminal in there" Mike opens his mouth, only to cut himself off just like that, not wanting to think about it. 

They all glanced at each other for a moment. The room fell silent once again. Just for a few minutes until a strangely loud voice heard from upstairs.

"Mike? Are you okay in there?"

"Shit" He mumbled under his breath as he ran across the dojo. "Y-Yes dad, what's up?"

"Nothing nothing just, you are sitting in there quiet for hours, came to check if everything's alright, can I come i-"

His eyes widened. "NO" 

"Uh, are you sure you're okay in there?"

He took a second, looking around nervously. "Yes yes, it's hat...I'm naked, right now" 

"Naked?  _Oh I see,_ I get it, didn't mean to interrupt I'm sorry"

"What?" He suddenly stopped, realizing what his dad meant, but it was too late to fix that. "We're never gonna talk about this, are we clear?" He turned to the others, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Crystal" Owen answered, with a big smirk on his lips.

Mike rolled his eyes and signaled the others to come with him. They were going to go out again, of course, they weren't going to ignore what just happened, usually his father wasn't coming to check him unless he wanted something from him, or if he wanted to do something with him. Well, they guessed that could wait a little longer, for now they had to go put Checkmate back to the asylum before anything back happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, Mike's attempting to get caught. Owen has no clue. Amanda is angry.

And that something happened.

"Owen I can't believe you didn't follow the plan" One upset female voice broke the silence of the dojo.

"Hi, I'm Owen Reynolds, nice to meet you" The taller male smiled sarcastically. "Hello, have you met me?! Besides, I couldn't follow a plan I didn't agree on"

"Or a plan that you knew that wouldn't give you the attention you _think_ you _deserv_ e"

The room fell silent for a while. Owen was taking his time to realize what just happened.

" _Excuse me?"_

"You heard me"

"Listen here you lil' bit-"

"Owen, Amanda, stop this right now!"

Both turned to look at Mike, who was having a hard time trying to catch his breath. Why? Just because the other two were so upset with each other's actions, they literally left Mike behind, completely forgetting his existence.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Hologramps suddenly appeared, not looking happy at all, making all of them roll their eyes.

"Owen let himself go again to seek attention, leaving me and Mike alone with Checkmate and his puppies"

"Excuse me that's **not** what happened"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell him what _actuall_ y happened then?"

"Um, I was gonna" He cleared his throat. "Okay I can't say I didn't leave them alone with them, but I didn't do it for _attention_ "

"Then why did you do it?"

"Stop interrupting me, woman!" Owen hisses this time. "If it wasn't for me, we would be trapped in that building, while you guys were fighting, one of his _puppies_ was setting a trap right underneath our feet!"

"Right, because that sounds believable"

"What is that supposed to-"

"ENOUGH"

This time it was hologramps the one to shoot.

"That's no reason for you two to fight over something so...stupid!" He threw a glare at both of them. "More importantly, didn't you feel like forgetting something?"

They looked at each other confused.

"Or someone" Mike mumbled.

They gasped.

"Shit, Mike I'm so-"

"No, _w_ e are, so so sorry" Amanda started. "We were just thinking about ourselves and judging each other's mistakes, to the point we forgot about you"

"We were too...selfish"

Mike sat there in silence, cracking a sad smile at them so they wouldn't have to apologize more.

That's pretty much how the whole night went. Soon all of them had to go home before their patents suspected anything. All except Mike. Who stayed down on the dojo all night.

"Mike is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No grampa, it's just" Mike closed his eyes. "nothing"

"When you were younger you always came to me when something bothered you" He smiled to himself.

"I know, and I still do, but this time is really nothing"

"You might say that to me, but your eyes tell otherwise"

The younger looked down at his fingers. Making a list of the words he should say, and what to say.

"I...can't get something off my mind"

"Something as in someone?"

He opened his mouth but quickly shut it, nodding instead.

"Ah I see, is it Amanda?"

Again he chose not to use any words, just body language. So he shook his head.

"No? Then who?"

He raised his head to meet his grandfather's eyes.

"I get it, not telling" A small smile appeared. "I hope whatever's the matter can be solved, your silence might bring suspicions too"

He laughed slightly.

"Thanks, grandpa"

As soon as hologramps disappeared again, Mike focused on meditating, hoping he can at least get _hi_ m off his head for now.

But oh he wrong, so wrong.

His thoughts started to go wild again. His body started to shiver with each dirty imagine on his head. Everything was so real. _His_ touch, _hi_ s kiss, _his_ _words_. Everything.

He couldn't realize he was letting out some high pitched, and rather loud moans until Yamato was standing right behind him.

"Are you okay over there?"

Mike's eyes shoot open.

"H-How long have you been standing over here?"

"Long enough to hear _stuff_ I definitely didn't need to hear"

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"No"

"Thank you so much"

"No problem" The robot started backing off. "Oh and Mike?"

"Hm?"

"Please get rid of that tent in your pants"

Mike hesitantly looked down, before taking his eyes off of it, refusing to believe that he managed to get a _boner_ just by those thoughts, _again._

Before he knew, it was already morning, a few minutes before his alarm started ringing along with his father yelling from downstairs for breakfast.

_Whoa really now? Did I spend_ _the whole night meditating down in the dojo?_

And here goes the alarm followed by Martin's voice. Mike's whole body tensed, quickly making his way out of the dojo, up to his room. As he locked up the dojo, the door opened without a knock.

_I fucked that up._

"Hey Mike, breakfast is rea-" Martin looked up at his son and his room. "dy"

"I-I can explain!"

"Then go ahead"

"I...woke up earlier today, hah ah, made the bed and got dressed" He smiled nervously. "Also ate breakfast"

"But there weren't any plates on the sink-"

"Yeeeeeah, because I washed them, and put them back in their place"

It took Martin some time to answer, throwing glances at his son.

"Ah you're finally growing up to be a fine young man" He moved closer to give Mike a light hug. "I'm so proud of you"

_Did it actually work?!_

"And since you already ate breakfast, I guess you won't need more, now go or you'll be late"

And with that, the door closed. Leaving Mike there all by himself. How was he actually gonna get ready in 10 minutes was something to question, but hey he's a ninja, that should be easy right?

Well, it wasn't.

He was already late to one class, and he's pretty sure he wore his underwear upside down, that's going to be a _looooong_ day.

_Note to self, never stay all night down in the dojo, ever again._

Good thing is that he completely forgot about his feelings for Owen. Bad thing is that he was tired, hungry and in no mood for anything. No one should notice, he's just gonna sit here and rest his eyes for a few minutes----

_"Hey Mike"_

_"Owen?"_

_"Duh, who else?"_

_"How did you even get in here? And why are you here? Everything's alright"_

_"You know damn well I'm always allowed to be here" He smirked. "I just came to keep you some company Fukanaga, chill"_

_"A-Ah thank you, I guess"_

_"Were you about to..."_

_"Yes"_

_"Mhm, need help?"_

_"W-What?! No that's...nasty, it's fine"_

" _I know who you masturbate to, and I'm giving you the opportunity here for the real thing"_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"I know you want this" Owen leaned forward, crawling between Mike's legs. "I know every single dirty imagination of yours, the things you want me to do to you"_

_"W-Wha-"_

_"Shh" He places one finger against the youngest's lips. "I can give it all to you, just ask for it, politely"_

_Mike gulped, hesitated at first. "Please" Only a small whisper came out._

_"Please what?" He heard him anyways._

_"Please do it"_

" _You'll have to say exactly what you want me to do"_

_He closed his eyes tightly. "P-Please fuck me"_

_"My oh, my" Owen licked his lips. "As you wish, my love"_

_Everything changed, the room filled with moans and with the sound of skin slapping skin. Sloppy kisses here and there, mostly lips along with teeth, the movement was too fast, couldn't focus on anything else. Mike's vision went blurry, too much to handle, too perfect. All he ever wanted was here, was happening. Or was it?_

His eyes shot open.

_It...was a dream?_

Of course it was, nothing that perfect could really happen, yet, right?

Suddenly his whole body tensed up. He realized something terrible. He was in _school._ Still in school. It was already 6 pm. He slept for a good 10 hours, that's how tired he was.

"Oh no"

He checked his phone. More than 20 messages, some from his father but most of then from Owen and Amanda. Probably worried as hell. Though, weird that he slept in the library and no one noticed him, no one really comes to this place huh.

_Why didn't they come to find me...on right, they didn't see me all day, probably thought I was home. Who would even think of searching for me in school, at this hour, and at the library._

His eyes rolled just by the thought. He forced his body to get up, grab his stuff and leave. Buuuuut the door was locked.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" A loud groan escaped his lips.

The windows were also closed and locked. He was pretty much trapped. And he had no choice but to call someone for help.

               -           -           -  
_To:_ **Owen**  
_From:_ **Mike**

I'm locked inside the school :P  
               -           -           -          
_From:_ **Owen**  
_To:_ **Mike**

YOU'RE WHAT  
               -           -           -  
_To:_ **Owen**  
_From:_ **Mike**

I, Mike Fukanaga, overslept in school and now I'm locked inside the library, come get me out  
               -           -           -  
_From:_ **Owen**  
_To:_ **Mike**

ME AND AMANDA HAVE BEEN WORRIED AS FUCK FOR YOUR SORRY ASS AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?  
               -           -           -  
_To:_ **Owen**  
_From:_ **Mike**

Pretty much  
             -           -           -  
_From:_ **Owen**  
_To:_ **Mike**

I'll be there I'm 5 minutes  
             -           -           -  
_To:_ **Owen**  
_From:_ **Mike**

Find an excuse to tell everyone...  
            -           -           -

No answer after that, but Mike knew the other got the message. All he had to do is sit and wait for Owen to come and get him out of this _prison._ Even though it's been so long since he had such peaceful sleep. Since he felt so calm. Since he didn't have to care for anything and anyone. Being a ninja exhausted him both mentally and physically, yes it is his life now, yes he loves it, but sometimes he needs a break.

_It's been like 10 minutes where is h-_

**Click.**

The door opens behind him, along with a very angry looking Owen.

"Finally, took you too long, now let's go" He nervously grabbed his stuff and walked quickly towards the door, hoping the other would just let go.

But nope. He felt a strong arm blocking his way, a glare trying to burn a hole through his skull. He gulped, moving his eyes to look up at his, a small nervous grin on his lips. He knew he was fucked.

"You think you're gonna get outta this so easily?"

"It wasn't a big deal..."

"Oh yes, it fucking was!"

Anger was clear in his voice now.

"Okay I'm sorry, I told you I overslept"

"In the fucking library? Without even telling us? Or setting an alarm at least"

"I said I'm sorry"

"A 'sorry' won't calm your dad down, or me, or amanda- or anyone in general!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can look after myself, why were you two even worried about"

"The whole Ishina are after you! Us too but mostly you after what you did to evil grampa, we thought that maybe they...kidnapped you"

"I'm not stupid enough to get caught like that"

"Well you weren't answering our messages so what did you expect us to think"

"That I was okay..."

"Hm mm" He took a breath. "Look, we care about you too much Mike- well I know you since we were tiny shits- don't do bullshit like that"

Mike pouted childishly, but nodded, he could at least try not to get himself into that kind of situations.

"Good boy Mikey- oUch" The taller one received a punch on his chest, laughing at how hard it hit him. "Just checking, damn"

"Jellyface is in prison" Je raised an eyebrow. "So checking for what"

"That you aren't mad at me for yelling at you before"

"I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to"

"Oh really" He smirked.

"Don't you dare" The shorter one raised his fist again, ready to hit

"Ow, I was just kidding!"

"Good" It was his turn to smirk now, and he enjoyed every second of it.

So both boys exited the library, slowly walking in the hall.

"I hate this place at night" Owen groaned loudly.

"Don't you hate it at day too?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Err, let's say I hate it in general"

Mike rolled his eyes, though couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape. It really wasn't something he could control, can't blame him. He could control his eyes and take them off the taller one, but he really didn't want to. He didn't know how long it's been since they left school, or how far away from home they were, and honestly he didn't seem to mind at the moment, until he bumped into somthing...or someone, making him fall on the ground awkwardly..

"Ow, what on ear-" Mike looked up, shutting his mouth immediately. His cheeks now all red, _thank god it was too dark to be seen_.

"I've been feeling you staring at me for a while now" Owen started, raising an eyebrow down at the smaller male. "Is there somthing wrong?"

Mike opened his mouth but nothing came out, he locked his eyes with the other's and froze there, unable to find a proper answer for this. His mind screamed _tell him_ but at the same time _run_. Both ideas were terrible in their own way. So he simply decided to remain quiet.

Owen on the other side was mostly kidding and was completely clueless about the situation they were in. But seeing fear in the other's eyes told him that something's up. But who would have thought Mike just liked him. Like liked him.

The awkward silence between them broke a few minutes later after they heard phones ringing. Both of them receiving calls, one from a very angry Amanda and the other from a very worried father. That couldn't be good no matter what way you take it.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Owen where the fuck are you?! And where's Mike?! Have you checked the time at all! Tell me you didn't go grab food I'm going to kill you!!"_

"Ah jesus woman! I got Mike just here, he was- he overslept at the library and his phone died, he's fine" Owen sighed loudly, looking down again at a very stressed out Mike trying his best to calm down his father. "But now that you mentioned food, I'll make sure to grab some"

Classic Owen.

_"Oh no don't you dare! What do you mean he overslept?! He's been missing for almost an entire day!"_

"Bye Amanda, see ya later"

_"Don't you dare hang it up on me I'm not done yet-"_

And with that he hung it up, knowing very well Amanda would kill him for that as soon as they got back into the dojo. Now his eyes focused back on the smaller male that was still stressing over how worried his father was.

He bent over and took the phone off Mike's hand despite his loud sudden gasp. "Bye mister Fukanaga, we'll see ya at home later, don't worry I'll bring him back safe" And he hung it up as well, tossing it back at the other.

"W-Why did you do that for?" Mike said quietly, voice seemed close to breaking.

"Because you looked stressed out" Owen simply answered, shrugging before speaking again. "Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving! And I bet you're starving as well"

Mike went to complain but a loud growl stopped him. Both of them went silent for a moment before Owen burst out in laughter, making him laugh as well. And so they went back up, stopping to a pizzeria, grabbing an extra large pizza that decided to eat on their way home as they had a long night ahead of them. A long unpleasant night specifically.

Now as soon as they opened the door, two very _very_ angry faces welcomed them. That's how Mike knew he fucked up real good this time.  
The night was long as expected. Unpleasant too. He tried explaining himself as well as finding an excuse but little did he know that Owen already told Amanda one, which just made the situation even worse. As for his father, he wasn't exactly mad, more like extremely worried over him missing for half a day without telling anyone where he was, but nevertheless still somehow angry at him for lying to him about what happened in the morning.

The clock showed 11 pm now, the Ishina was on their way on stealing more suspicious equipment once again while the ninjas were still not entirely over this. The second round of explanation started as hologramps was also worried again the situation, even tho he secretly overheard the whole conversation that happened upstairs.

"May I talk to Mike, privately?" Hologramps started, giving the rest a known look as they bowed and left without hesitation. "Now tell me what really happened"

Mike's eyes went wide for a moment there, then went back to normal as he tried to sound as normal as possible. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about grandpa" _Nailed it._

"You may have come up with a fine, believable excuse, but you forgot that if you want others to believe it, you have to believe it yourself first"

He lowered his head, looking at the floor guiltily. He knew he couldn't avoid this talk much longer, nor come up with another excuse, so his only choice was to tell hologramps the truth. The _whole truth._

"Grandpa I...like him" His hands clenched into fists, eyes shut tightly. "I can't stop thinking about him, that's why I stayed in the dojo all night yesterday, I couldn't erase those thoughts nor feelings, I can't do it"

"So, Yamato was right about this one, you do really like Owen"

"Ye-Yeah I- WAIT, HE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?! HE PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

"You weren't specific enough" Yamato said with a small laugh as he 'randomly' passed by.

"If I catch you, you're so dead Yamato!"

"You're not even chasing me, chicken"

"Why you little..."

"Enough!" Hologramps hit the gonk behind him, spreading it's sound all over the dojo, catching everyone's attention.

But before he had the chance to speak, a very upset Quinton entered the dojo.

"The Ishina! Stealing, again...stuff! Gotta hurry!" Breathless as he was, tried his best to warn the ninjas about what's happening. "Two signals have been up for a while now, the camera's been spotting the Ishina ninjas on both jewelry store and a technology lab, this can't be good at all!"

"Two signals from two different locations?! They never did this before" Amanda stated, grabbing first her ninja suit and equipment.

"Awe man you know what this means, more work! We're only three goddammit" Owen was the second one to grab his stuff, sighing all along.

"This can't be good at all, but I don't get it...the jewelry store? What could they possibly need from there? We gotta hurry anyway" And with that, Mike was the third to grab his stuff, only to get interrupted by hologramps.

"No Mike, you can't get yourself into such a fight when you're like this, in fact, none of you should, they are way too many of them" He turned his head towards the screen, staring at the number of criminals that could be shown in the scene.

"What?! Hologramps are you insane?! We can't possibly let them escape with all that equipment!" Amanda took a few steps forward, both anger and fear could be heard in her voice.

"With all the respect, uhm, hologramps, but I have to agree with the lady, the equipment that they seem to be interested in is no ordinary, plus who knows what they'll do with it" Quinton also spoke up.

"Grandpa you...can't be serious about this, it's the Ishina, we can't let them escape, not again! You saw what happened last time, they...the dojo, and, you..." Mike's voice broke down bit by bit by just the memory of that incident that almost ruined everything for them.

"Maybe we can't stop them, but maybe we can stop the- oh wait I'm just saying the same thing" Owen facepalmed on himself, shaking his head. "What if we just prevent them from taking those things, or more things"

"That's...actually the first smart thing you've said in a while" The girl responded, clearly shocked.

"Thanks" The taller one grinned. "Hey wait, in a while?!"

"No time for this Owen, we have some Ishina to stop" Mike started again, but once again he got interrupted.

"No matter how good the plan might sound and how it may actually work, Mike, you're still in no state to go anywhere"

"Yeaaaah actually, hologramps has a point, you look like a zombie man"

"I can't be left out! We can't make it if we aren't a team, we ca-"

"Yes we can, we'll just take Yamato instead, no matter how hard it'll be to replace you, we **have** to stop them before it's too late, and you **have** to rest" She walked up to Mike, placing her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a sad smile. "Please Mike"

He looked into her eyes and into that sad smile of her before turning around to look at the other's expressions. Same as Amanda's. Guess he didn't have a choice, plus he did felt like a zombie and some sleep didn't sound too bad. And so he agreed and watched as they prepared themselves and left within a few only minutes. He couldn't help but have this bad feeling about this and just feel left out.

"Don't worry, Mike, they'll be alright, now go rest" A big, but a rather sad smile met with him from his grandpa, didn't make things better but, it tried.

"Thanks...I, guess I will go then" He sighed to himself, rubbing his arm as he slowly made it out of the dojo and up to his room, to his sweet sweet bed. Surprisingly, but at the same time not, he fell asleep as soon as he laid down on the bed. That's how tired he was, napping at school didn't help after all now did it?

_The fight with the Ishina had just finished, with the ninjas as the winners, but pretty heavy injured winners. With each other's help, they crawled back to their dojo, meeting some very worried faces._

_"Owen, Amanda...oh god Yamato, are you guys okay?!" Mike run up to them, helping them down._

_"Yes yes we're..." A loud pained groan left Amanda's lips. "Fine...we won either way, that's all that matters now, wounds will heal"_

_"Unless those swords were poisoned" They all threw Owen the same angry look. "I was just kidding!"_ _With that, they rolled their eyes and went back to bringing bandages for the wounds._

_Since Quinton knew more about wounds and nursing, he took Amanda which seemed to be more damaged, while he was left with Owen...alone...in the dojo. As soon as he turned around, he faced one barely clothed Owen, basically just with his underwear on. He couldn't help but run his eyes all over his body, noticing every scratch and wound on his dark skin, along with every muscle he had. Stopping by his abs, admiring them for a few seconds, to his strong arms and then thighs. Was truly a work of art._

_"Anything you like, Mikey?"_

_A voice brought him back to reality. He didn't realize the other caught him staring for that long. His head lowered fast, eyes focused on the floor, hoping Owen didn't notice his blushed face. That just made it worse since the room fell silent after, making Mike wonder if he left already and lift his head up to check, only to find out that he was standing right in front if him. And he got lost in those majestic abs that were only a few inches away now._

_"You know_ " _The darker male bent down, wrapping his arms around his waist, hands reaching to squeeze the other's ass, earning a small gasp out of it. "I could do so much to you Mikey if you just asked" He whispered with a smirk._

_A quiet moan escaped from Mike's lips, placing his hands on the man's chest to attempt to push him away. But he placed them right on those sweet, sweet abs. Goddamn them._

_"I see, just interested in my abs? Then what about..." He whispered a little louder, the smirk never leaving his lips, as he took one of Mike's hand and slide it inside his loose pants, placing it right around of his member._

_Mike thought his face couldn't turn any redder but guess he was wrong. From his ears to his neck, everything was red. He could hardly believe what just happened or where his hand is sitting at the moment. He didn't take it out, nor pulled away from the other's embrace, it was a dream come true, he wouldn't ruin it like that. So he attempted to speak up but nothing came out, nothing more than a small moan._

_"Hm, still nothing? Very well then, I suppose you don't want this" Owen spoke up, taking the other's hand off his pants, pulling away and slowly turning back to walk away to fetch the bandages for himself. But before he do so, he felt a strong grip on his arm, making him turn back to face the smaller male. "Yes, Mike?"_

_"Please..." That was the only thing that he managed to get out, other than the rather loud breathing coming from him._

_"Please, what?_

_Instead of using words tho, he kneeled down in front of him and before he regretted it and before the other had the chance to protest, he pulled his underwear all the way down, revealing his huge, already leaking member._

_"Oh, someone's impatient" He chuckled, the smirk creeping back on his lips for good._

_"A-Ah hah" He somehow agreed to whatever the other said, not like he could listen while his full attention was on his member. He waited long enough for this moment, and he wouldn't waste a second._

_He opened his mouth wide and slowly put half of it inside his mouth. The taste of precum was bitter on his tongue but at the same time salty, which wasn't the most pleasant taste, unlike the member itself._ _He took his sweet time, running his tongue all over it, focusing on the tip, placing small kisses over it, taking it back in his mouth, trying his best to take in as much as he could. In the meant he has completely forgotten that it was Owen's and that_ _**he** _ _was staring down at him, soft moans escaping his mouth. The smaller male didn't even hear the other moaning out about being close, he was enjoying the moment too much, he hardly realized Owen's hand found his way behind his head until he felt it pushing his head forwards until his member was all the way inside and hot cum was being dumped deep down his throat._

_"Make sure to drink it all babe, I don't want to see you spilling a single drop" Owen purred, sighing in relief as he released the grip on the other's hair, pulling himself out of his mouth. Feeling himself getting hard again just by the view of the male's mouth slightly open, waiting to get fucked again._

_As for Mike, he felt like he went to heaven. Eyes filled with lus, but he's not ovr yet, his own needs hitting red by now. When he finally found the energy to get himself up, he finally unbucked his pants, letting them fall on the floor, revealing his own bugle._ _His eyes now fixed on the taller male in lust filled awe._

_Owen was rather shocked with this change, wasn't expecting Mike to be such a slut underneath such a shy and adorable boy. And he loved it. His big hands grabbed a hold of his underwear, yanking them down and once again wrapping his arms around the other's small waist, pulling him so close their members rubbed together, making both leave a sudden gasp. As Mike's hands wrapped around their members, Owen's slid back down on his ass, giving some soft squeezes along with some hard slaps._

_"W-Wait, ah! Owen this is- mng" Mike broke their silence, attempting to speak up without stopping his own hands from jerking them off."wrong"_

_"And you realized it before or after you gave me that greedy blowjob?" Owen raised an eyebrow, giving the other one more hard slap._

_"N-No I mean the place" He bit down his lips to stop the moan._

_"Huh...?"_

_"We're still in the dojo!"_

_"Oh" That's all he said before pulling away. He took a minute to think and after that he grabbed their clothes from their ground along with Mike and carried them upstairs to his bedroom, tossing the male on the bed roughly._

_"That's nooooot what...I can't believe you've done this!"_

_"C'mon, it's not like you dont want this" The taller one crawled on the bed and sat between the smaller's legs rubbing his inner thighs. Since he fell silent after this, Owen decided to pin him down on the bed with one hand, other one already finding it's way inside of him, rather too easily. "Someone ever prepared himself huh, didn't know you were hiding such a slut inside Mikey, honestly I'm surprised"_

_But Mike was too busy moaning to answer any of that. The finger inside wasn't thick at all, just long, long enough to brush against that one spot that could turn him into a whore at once. His legs automatically opened widely for the other, allowing the male to look at his hole twitch around his finger. After a few minutes, more fingers found their way in, counting three now, stretching and abusing his little hole._

_"Fuck, babe, are you ready for this? I can't hold on much longer" Owen's eyes locked with his, trying to spot any sign of discomfort already._

_"Yes, please, I want it" Mike's lust levels increased dramatically. With only one movement he was now sitting on top of the taller, hands pinned above his head and hips rubbing on the hard member under him. "I want it now"_

_"Whoa, I'm really liking this side of you after all" The known smirk is back and now it's his turn. "But I gotta remind you that-" He freed his hands and placed them on the other's hips, pulling the boy all the way down on him, earning a loud scream of pain and satisfaction. "I'm in control here, don't get cocky"_

_The pressure, the pain and the sudden fullness make his eyes roll back in his head. He could swear he saw stars as the member slammed right into that specific spot inside him. Could swear he still does. His mouth is gaping open, tongue sticking out, leaving loud and heavy pants and moans. His insides are on fire and throbbing around the member. Mike doesn't waste more time, he gets right into it, lifting himself up and starts rocking back on him, lewd noises escaping from his lips with each movement._

_And as everything seemed perfect, a knock on the door suddenly heard. "Mike? Are you in there? I came home early today! Am I interrupting your studies?" His father, mr. Fukanaga spoke from outside._

_Both of them froze, staring at the door in case he decided to burst in, not like they could avoid getting caught in this situation._

_"Y-Yes I'm here, I'm fine, kinda interrupting ye- AH!" A loud moan escaped as Owen decided to thrust right into his prostate._

_"Are...you okay?!"_

_"Just...mm, the book fell on my f-face, I'm fine"_ _He breathed out, small whimpers and throaty moans leaving from his lips, hoping they weren't loud enough to be heard._

_"You don't sound well, I hope you're not catching a cold! I'll go prepare some soup just in case"_

_"Hah ah, that would be wonderful dad, I'll co-come downstairs later when it's read"_ _He should win an award for the amount of concentration it's taking to string proper sentences together at his state._  
  
_"Alright then, try to rest a bit son, it's been a long tiring day for you"_

_"Thanks daaaad, I will"_

_A moment passed before he heard footsteps going down the stairs and as soon as everything went quiet outside, he glared down at the man._

_"What on earth did you do that for! My dad could have caught us!"_

_"I couldn't just wait till you finished that conversation with Martin, besides, your body was begging for it"_

_Damn him for being right. Mike's whole body was literally on fire, it feels so good having that throbbing place plesured like this. The other's member pulling out and then slamming back all the way in is enough to make him moan like a whore. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax, which surprised him since it hit him out of nowhere, making a mess on both of them._

_"Fuck, too tight" Owen increased the speed, ignoring the loud whimpers from the other and the extreme tightness around him. As he came deep inside, he pulled the boy down for a sloppy kiss to stop him from screaming._

_That was the last thing he remembered before his eyes rolled up completely, falling weakly on top of Owen. Everything went black, the pleasure still remained tho. Until the next day that he woke up._

"W-What the-" He looked around as soon as his eyes shot open. Couldn't help but notice he was still wearing clothes. "Was that...a dream?"


End file.
